Open Your Eyes To Love
by BabyJ5
Summary: A cute little fluffy Lizzie/Gordo fic to the song open your eyes to love from the movie pleaz r


Open your eyes to love  
  
Song By:LMNT   
  
Hey this is my second try at a songfic it's a Lizzie McGuire one this time though and of course it's Lizzie/Gordo. And yes this song was in the movie and I thought it was quite a sad scene so I decided to write a story about it lots of fluffy stuff.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't really know who owns Lizzie McGuire I mean I no its Disney's but I don't no who wrote it and the song is by LMNT   
  
  
  
In Lizzie's Point of View   
  
I sat on a park bench thinking about my stupid messed up love life. First it was Ronnie( A/N I'm not sure if that's right because that's the only one that I saw with Lizzie having some kind of relationship) Then Paolo, and now I think Gordo because ever since I kissed him its been weird and I think it was just on impulse anyways.   
  
(You've been searching the world to find true love lookin in all the wrong places   
  
When all of the time you've been blind to love as plain as the nose on your faces)   
  
"Ya I don't like Gordo what was I thinking." Just then Gordo started walking towards me.   
  
"Hi Gordo" I said nervously "Ironic" I thought in my head   
  
"Hey Lizzie what's up" He said equally nervous   
  
"Not much just thinking about the stupid idiots that have dumped me and who I'm gunna try next." I replied jokingly but as soon as I saw Gordo's downish expression I stopped laughing   
  
"Gordo...What's wrong?" I asked getting a little worried   
  
"Oh....nothing I just uh.. Woke up from a good dream." he said feeling really down on himself by now   
  
"Oh.ok" I said not really believing him but he's my friend and I need to talk to some one about my problems. right? so I said, "Anyways Gordo I feel so terrible I mean I am serious what's next me falling in love and then them flying above me in a plane with a word tail saying I'm letting you down easy?"  
  
"Where will I ever find love Gordo?" I asked   
  
(It's here It's now open your eyes and see it   
  
Right here right now open your eyes to love)   
  
"I don't know lizzie maybe you'll find it in the person you least expect..." He said which kind of made me think for a second.....   
  
"I dunno Gordo nothing is going right with me lately" I said hoping he wouldn't bring up what happened in Rome   
  
(A/n: Now I'm putting it in Gordo's point of view)   
  
"I know how you feel Lizzie" I said wondering why she hadn't brang up the kiss yet. I feel like making her talk about it but I know I cant do that.   
  
"How could you Gordo you've never had a crush on someone who totally ignores you in that way" She said which made me so mad, but she didn't know.....   
  
"Well I'm just saying I know what you feel like" I said trying to keep myself calm   
  
"You know what Gordo I really think there has to be something wrong with me." She said not knowing how totally untrue that was.   
  
'Lizzie that is so insane!!." I said hoping she didn't take the way I so wanted her to   
  
(You've been down on yourself thinking something's wrong wondering why love hasn't found you  
  
Don't you know its been here all along if only you'd look around you)  
  
"Thanks Gordo" she said I only hoped that she would just open her eyes and see that there was hope right here inside of me.  
  
"Your welcome" I said because that's about all I could think of  
  
"But I am serious I am so totally down on myself right now" she said to me  
  
"Don't be Lizzie you are so amazing that any guy that turns you down should be put in a mental hospital!" I said trying to cheer her up  
  
'Awww do you really mean that Gordo?" she asked me sweetly  
  
I could only gulp and nod  
  
"Thank you so much Gordo I don't know what I would do without you!" she said so happily that I wanted to just jump for joy  
  
(It's here It's now open your eyes and see it right here right now open your eyes to love  
  
Love has been right by your side o so close that you couldn't see  
  
If love could speak than it would shout to the skies, "I've always been here I always will be")  
  
"Lizzie I want you to know that I will always be here and I have always been here don't you ever forget that ok?" I said hoping she would understand what I was trying to get through to her  
  
'I know" She said obviously not catching his drift  
  
( a/n I guess my point of view)  
  
"Gordo I don't think anyone has feelings for me do they" she asked for the first time looking strait at him since. well a long time  
  
(I'm here I'm now open your eyes and see me right here right now open your eyes to love)  
  
"Lizzie for goodness sakes look right beside you how could you not see it someone does have feelings for you in fact someone has more than just feelings he loves you!" Gordo said finally getting brave and a little frustrated  
  
"What.. But.oh wow" she said finally realizing  
  
(Open your heart to love)  
  
"Lizzie I love you" Gordo said  
  
"Gordo...wow I-I think I love you to" she said as she leaned in for a kiss this time a whole lot longer  
  
"Lizzie I don't think we should've gone back to the party" He said referring to his last words after their last kiss  
  
"Me either Gordo Me either..." she said as she kissed him again 


End file.
